You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine
by XxDailyDreamxX
Summary: Why exactly does it rain all the time in England? And why does he seem so sad?


_**Okay, so I was washing my hair and for some reason a bunch of little kid songs started to invade my brain, along with pictures of Hetalia. I decided this little idea was impossible for me to leave alone so I quickly wrote up this little drabble. Enjoy!  
_ **_

_It wasn't unknown that it was almost always raining in England. Anyone who had ever visited the small island knew that. Scientists labeled the near constant rain a result of England's geographical location and amounts of evaporation. But what they didn't know was the cause behind the rain was actually caused by one English gentleman that wandered the streets of his people, just like everyone else. He had lived for thousands of years, and even conquered most of the world. He had fallen in love and had his heart broken, he had felt the pain of having a child you raised leave you, and he could make a bloody good cup of tea. Although, that was pretty much all he could make._

_His name was Arthur Kirkland._

Arthur sighed and pressed his forehead against the cool tile of the shower and let the rain fall around him and wash away the grime of a long day of work. Students and adults were protesting and as a result he had a killer headache. Every shout or angry yell seemed to bounce around in his skull and give him no rest. And to make matters worse, Alfred hadn't called him in ages.

_You are my sunshine..._

Deciding that the sudden feeling of all the hot water leaving the pipes and ice cold water replacing the water stream was rather unpleasant, Arthur quickly finished washing himself and stepped out of the tub as he rubbed his hair dry. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he made sure it wouldn't slip and opened the door to go to his room.

_My only sunshine..._

Out of paranoia more than anything else, he quickly walked across the hall to his room and closed the door to his room, locking the door behind him. He sighed, not really feeling like getting dressed. He would much like to curl up under his blankets and be lulled to sleep by the sound of rain pattering against the window pane.

_You make me happy..._

After a few moments Arthur found himself uncomfortable from the now hot air he was breathing and threw the covers off his body and allowed them to fall to the floor with a dull thud. He resumed his comfortable fetal position and shivered, wishing he still had the covers on top of him. Trying to ignore the cold while his body dried, Arthur stared out the window to gaze at the falling rain and the grey clouds slowly rolling by. He could hear the muffled sounds of laughing children playing in his garden and smiled to himself. He didn't mind the young ones coming to play in his yard, in fact he rather liked it. Children always reminded him of the days back when Alfred was simply a child himself...

_When skies are grey..._

Arthur shook his head furiously, trying to get the thought of Alfred out of his head. He came here to have some time alone. Not think of that brat any more. After a few more minutes of trying to block out the sound of that annoying laugh, stupid dark blonde hair, and..._ And such beautiful blue eyes_...  
What was he kidding himself? He wasn't able to block Alfred from his mind and he never would. He couldn't help the way he felt and it irritated the English man to no end.

_You'll never know dear..._

He had hidden his feelings away for hundreds of years, and each passing day he felt his heart grow heavier with all the locks and chains he had to wrap around it to keep himself from confessing. Hell, he fell in love with Alfred shortly after he discovered the small child. At first, the nation shoved what his heart told him and insisted that it was just his fraternal instinct as a brother-like father figure. But as the boy he found and raised continued to grow, Arthur couldn't continue to deny himself.

_How much I love you..._

He loved Alfred. More than a brother, and certainly more than a son. Arthur scowled, disgusted with himself. What kind of sick fuck would fall in love with the child that they raised by hand? That they taught to read, write, and live on their own? No one. Just him. HE was the only man sick enough to love their own child and lust for them from such a young age. The only thing he was impressed with himself for in all this was the fact he had held back his urges for such a long period of time.

_Please don't take my sunshine away..._

Soon after his internal battle, Arthur simply lay curled in a ball in the middle of his bed and waited for evening to come while still fighting with himself. Eventually Midday faded into the Twilight, and Twilight shrank into the evening. It had stopped raining as hard as it had been before, but the dull pitter-patter of droplets still hit his window and soothed the frustrated Englishman to sleep.

_The other night dear..._

_**When Arthur opened his eyes he found himself in a meadow he definitely hadn't fallen asleep in. Looking around in confusion, he saw that he was all alone and the lush grass with flowers bunched in patches every so often seemed to go on for miles, and a forest was barely visible on the horizon in all directions surrounding him. **_

_As I lay sleeping..._

_**Without warning, Arthur felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him back against a warm and familiar feeling body. Looking over his shoulder, it was just as he had feared. "A-Alfred?" Arthur squeaked and tried to pull away, only making Alfred pull the smaller man closer to him and smile a loving smile, emotion was clearly shining in his eyes. This had to be a dream, it just had to be.**_

_I dreamed you held me in your arms..._

_**Even if it was a dream, he might as well enjoy it. Arthur's bushy eyebrows raised as Alfred pulled him to the ground and sat him on his lap with a smirk. His eyes widened, but he daren't say a word. While the Englishman was still mulling over what was happening, Alfred took the advantage to gently press his lips to the older but smaller nation's own. **_

_But when I awoke dear..._

_**Arthur felt his face flush deeply as his eyes widened in shock. He soon melted into Alfred's arms and kissed the taller man back, enjoying the heat radiating from both their bodies. It wasn't an intense kiss, only a simple lip-lock. But it held all the emotions that had been hidden for so long. Arthur clung to Alfred's bomber jacket, as if the dream would vanish any second. **_

_I was mistaken..._

_**Alfred finally broke the kiss, leaving them both deeply flushed and panting softly for air. He smirked at Arthur in a playful way, and with that, he vanished. Arthur cried out in surprise and reached out to the air where Alfred had just been as if to pull him back. **_

_So I hung my head..._

_**Tears slowly slipped down his pale cheeks. Arthur lifted his fingertips to brush them softly against his lips. Even in a dream he couldn't keep his love with him. Never, it always ended up the same...**_

_And I cried..._

"Artie..." Poke poke... "Arthur~" More poking...

Arthur struggled to lift his eyelids and rubbed the sleep in his eyes with his fist. Still rather sleepy, he couldn't distinguish why Alfred was inches away from him and what he was intending to do. "RAPE! RAPE! HELP!" He practically shrieked and wriggled out of his bed and onto the wooden floor.

"Oh, I would never go that low! Hurt a sleeping man? How could you even think of that? Just how badly do you think of me?" Alfred asked with a puppy pout and his eyes shimmered with fake tears.

Scrambling to actually wrap the towel around himself, for he had fallen asleep in it, Arthur glared up at the taller man but tried to hide the way his heart was pounding so loud he was sure Alfred could hear it. "VERY, VERY BADLY. Worse than that actually, BADEST."

Alfred snorted, "Ha, you just butchered your own language!"

"No, I did not." Arthur frowned, "It's my language so I can do whatever I want with it. And I didn't butcher it."

"Well, if you want to get into the technicalities, technically it's my language too."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but it's called English for a reason."

Alfred only stared at the older man in confusion, "And what's that?" He asked.

Arthur found his temper rising rather quickly, "IT'S MINE. I invented it. I GAVE IT TO YOU." He bellowed, crossing his arms and huffing. "Now get out so I can dress."

Alfred let out a high-pitch whine and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "But Iggyyyy! I'm tired! Can't we just go to sleep? " He said with a pout, totally oblivious to the other's blush and the small smile he was hiding with his hand.

"Fine, but just this once. You're not a child anymore, Alfred." Arthur sighed, more as if reminding himself than the other. Alfred cheered in victory and leapt into the bed, dragging Arthur down with him. Said Englishman let out a rather unmanly squeak as he was pulled down and had Alfred burrow under the covers, asleep almost instantly. He couldn't help but smile at his childishness and gut under the covers to curl up next to him.

He could feel his eyelids grow heavy, but before they closed he could see that the sun was now out and a rainbow spread across the sky. He smiled to himself as Alfred unconsciously slung an arm around his waist and gave him an excuse to curl up closer to his chest. Hearing the dull thu-thump of Alfred's heartbeat, Arthur was soon pulled back into slumber.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_


End file.
